Finding Home
by Lnkz
Summary: Lorelai and Rory find a home in Stars Hollow


Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

     ~~

     Today was the day I decided that I was taking Rory and we were getting out of here, my parents house that is, and going to find a life for  
ourselves. 

I packed up all of our stuff and we headed out. I remembered I'd been through this little town, Stars Hollow I think was the name, and I loved it. So that is where we are going.  
  


"Well, kid, this is it," I told Rory as we got off the bus. 

We walked around town for a while but Rory started to get hungry and I did too, so I had to find someplace to eat. I saw a sign that said William's Hardware  
and decided to go in and ask for directions. When I got inside, though, I saw that it wasn't a hardware store, but a diner. 

"This must be our lucky day, Mini Me," I said as we sat down at a table. A man who looked just a little older than I was came up to us. 

"What can I get you?" he asked.  
  


"Um, I need two cheeseburgers and fries and two cups of coffee please," I told the man.  
  


"Okay, coming right up." A few minutes later he came out with our food.  
  


"Here you go. So I don't think I've seen you around town before, I'm Luke Danes." 

"Nope you haven't. Just got here today, actually. My name is Lorelai Gilmore and this is my daughter, Rory." 

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Just let me know if you need anything else," he said. 

"Okay we will. Thanks, Luke," I told him.  
  


Rory and I finished eating, got up, and walked over to the register to pay, but Luke stopped us. "It's on the house," he said. "Welcome to Stars Hollow. And for you," he handed Rory a cookie.  
  


"Thank you." Rory said softly. 

"I have a question for you. Do you know of anyplace I could stay, a hotel something?" I asked him.  
  


"You might want to check the Independence Inn, ask for Mia. I'm sure she can help you." 

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you so much for everything," I told him and we headed out. 

Finally, after walking around for what seemed like forever, I found it, The Independence Inn. I walked in and right up to the front desk. 

"Hello can I help you?" the lady asked me.  
  


"I need a job, any job!" I told her. 

"And what is your name young lady?"  
  


"I'm Lorelai Gilmore," I told her. 

"Well, hello Lorelai. My name is Mia. I own this inn." 

"Hello," I said politely. 

"So you are looking for a job?" 

"Yes, and a place to live," I told her.  
  


That is when she noticed Rory standing next to me. "And who is this?" she asked looking at Rory. 

"That's my daughter." 

"Your daughter?" she crouched down to talk to Rory. "Well hello what's your name?" Rory suddenly got very shy and ran and hid behind me. 

"This is weird. She's never shy." I pushed her out from behind me. "This is Rory." 

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Rory. That is a very pretty name. I really like it." Rory smiled and looked at me, She was starting to warm up now. "Okay, well let's see if I have a room for you two," she said as she looked in the computer. "Well, right now I am booked up, but I do have a shed in the back of the inn that would be perfect for the two of you. Kind of like your own little apartment," she said.  
  


"Yes, yes that would be perfect!!" I told her.  
  


"And as for a job...." 

" I can clean, file, do anything you need!" 

"Well I am short a maid," she said. 

"That would be great. Thank you so much," I said giving her a hug. 

"You're very welcome. I'm glad I could help. Now let's go. I'll show you to the shed and I'll send someone down to bring you a mattress and anything else you need," she told me. It was getting late and Mia had gotten me everything that I could possibly need and was just about to leave. "I'll see you two at 8 o'clock sharp?" 

"Yes ma'am, we will be there," I told her. 

"Alright well goodnight. Goodnight, Rory."   
  


"Goodnight," Rory told her, no longer shy. 

The next morning I got up early and got myself ready, and got Rory ready, and went to work. While working I noticed none of the other maids hated me. I think it was because I worked faster then they did, they were all so slow. I also found a new friend named Sookie St. James. She works in the kitchen helping the chef. She says when she gets older she is going to be the best chef in the world.

After work we went to Luke's for dinner. We sat down at the counter and Luke came over to us and took our orders.

"Two usuals, Lorelai?" 

     "Yep. Thanks, Luke." Rory and I finished our dinner and went back home, I put Rory to bed and I got ready for bed too. These have been the best two days of my life and I hope to have more just like them.

  
     THE END


End file.
